One Adventure - Chapter 1
Thanks for reading my horrid attempt at writing something! Don't forget! It may be horrible, but be nice >_> -Rukiryo Chapter 1- A Grand Adventure? A Fight Brews on Lazuli Island! 1 Marineford had recently been in an state of chaos. Due to the most recent War of the Best, everything had been ruined. However prior to that, one of the Marine Captains had suddenly fled their base on the . Destroying said base in the process. Elsewhere..... On the waters in lie a very beautiful island. One that was rumored to have the "most beautiful treasure", upon it. This island is known as Lazuli Island. This island is revered for its foliage, its wildlife, and most notably, the distinct blue color the island holds. Even the inhabitants are blue. The animals, the "plants" if you were. Even the people. A young man happened to wash up on the blue sand of its beautiful beach. This young man covered with a black, hooded cloak, which covered his head, and came down to his legs. This concealing most of his body from view, excluding the black combat boots he was wearing, and the bottom half of his face. Revealing his nice tanned skin, and his "pearly white" smile. Of which he was flashing all over the place as he viewed the island. Young Man: Wow... This place is completely blue huh? Lets see if I can get a blue ship! Before that...I smell.. FOOD! The young man then proceeded to hop up from his previously bored position, and begin running to the area of which he smelled, the food. This man despite wearing a cloak such as his that would normally get in the way, ran at unbelievably high speeds... Until he proceeded to collapse from his starvation. Young Man: Oh yeah... I forgot I hadn't eaten in about a week... Looks like I got too excited there.. He proceeded to get up weakly as he walked toward the town. After quite a while, he managed to reach what he was looking for. Lapiz Town. This town like the rest of the island is completely blue. As the man walked towards the so called "Party", he bumped into a normal looking, middle aged human male standing at around 7'0. Along with him were two others. The two looked seemingly like thugs, with the bulky bodies, and the very ugly faces. Young Man Oh? Sorry! The man had come to realize that when he had bumped into the older man, his hood had come off. Revealing his face. He was now revealed to have blonde hair, which seemed quite neat, despite it being nappy. He also seemed to have kaleidoscopic eyes. Older Man: Oi! The older man proceeded to grab the young man by the collar before he could fix his hood Older Man: W... Wait a minute.. Ain't ya that guy the Marines just sent out a notice for? Young Man: Aww come on! I was trying to be stealthy too... Great... Don't go telling everybody! C'mon! Older Man: No... We aren't going to tell anyone.. We are going to kill ya and get that (b) 17,000,000 on your head! Ain't that right boys? Sidekicks: Yeah boss! The Young man proceeded to smile in the man's face as he was holding him up at eye level. As he did so, his eye color began to change to a bright red. Young Man: Oh is that so? Well please, do show me what ya got! Older Man: The hell? WHATEVER! We will see about that BRAT! ~End of Chapter 1~ N/A Category:Stories